Declaración
by AnaEdith
Summary: Mi primer aporte a la GF de 2014, es super rosa, para los románticos de corazón.


_**Declaración.**_

"Dame una razón para tu silencio… me decías.

Dame una razón para tus miradas… eso también.

No puedo decirte nada. Ya te he dicho que siempre me importaste, que me interesaba que fueses feliz, que hubiese dado la vida por tu causa, que nunca un tiempo más hermoso para mí que el que vivimos juntos..

No tengo más palabras que decirte, porque si te digo más tendré que declararte que te quiero, que no es con el afecto de un hermano o un amigo. Que es con la potencia de un amor que se ha sabido inaccesible mucho tiempo, que me apasiona verte, oírte, poder oler tu aroma suave a rosas cada vez que pasas cerca de mi lado. Que me he tenido que reprochar el desear besarte muchas veces, que me he sentido muerto de celos por pensar que puedas amar a otra persona, así como me moría de celos cuando amabas a Terry, aunque siempre tuve que fingir que no era así.

Tendría que explicarte que llenas mis noches con sueños maravillosos donde me dices que me amas del mismo modo que yo a ti, que en ellos descubro tu cuerpo, tu alma y me fusiono a ti como si me pertenecieras.

Tendría que revelarte que difícil es cada mañana ir a trabajar a esa lúgubre oficina cuando lo único que quiero es estar contigo en aquella cabaña que compartimos algunas veces cuando solamente eras una pequeña adolescente.

Tendría que expresarte que mi corazón me duele cuando estoy lejos de ti y por saber que no me amas. O quizá me amas pero nunca he sabido bien de qué modo.

Solamente he podido ver un sentimiento que no tengo como describir. Lo pude percibir cuando me buscabas por todo Chicago, cuando me buscaste en Rockstown, cuando nos encontramos en aquella colina para que supieras que siempre he sido yo, el que desde tu edad temprana ha formado parte de tus fantasías, pero, ¿siguen siendo tuyas vida mía?

Hoy, encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes mi corazón quisiera decirte tantas cosas. ¿Podrías comprenderme? "

Te quedas en silencio, en ese silencio que antes me reprochabas y tus ojos me miran de un modo que no alcanzo a comprender.

Tus ojos verdes se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas y he sentido miedo por saber que te he asustado.

Das un paso hacia mí, sin despegar tu vista de mis ojos, de pronto tus labios esbozan una sonrisa. La sonrisa de la cual me he enamorado.

- Tonto –me dices con voz suave y de repente te enganchas a mi cuello mientras mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado en mi pecho -¿Sabes desde cuando yo te amo?

"Te amé desde que era una niña tierna, con el amor que todo lo idealiza, te amé como el amigo de un valor inquebrantable, como el compañero de desgracias y aventuras, pero te amé cuando fuiste fuerte y cuando fuiste frágil. Cuando nos prometimos compartir lo bueno y también lo malo. Creo que nunca he dejado de amarte, aunque nunca hayas pensado que mi amor era algo más que un amor de hermanos. No, Albert.. yo hace mucho tiempo que te amo, pero te amo como ama una mujer al hombre de su vida. Te amo como para desear cada beso y cada abrazo. Te amo como para soñar compartir mis noches abrazada junto a ti, descubriendo la mujer que existe en mí. Te amo como para ser insoportable el estar lejos, con el amor que entrega todo así te amo. He esperado mucho tiempo igual que tú para decirte que no puedo ser feliz si no es así."

Tus palabras son como música que llega a mis oídos, no puedo más pensar que estrecharte muy fuerte entre mis brazos. Solo con tenerte así has dado un sentido a mi vida, siento que estoy en casa, siento que tengo todo.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, hace tanto que anhelo un beso tuyo.. hace tanto que sueño que me correspondes..

Siento tu aliento en la curva de mi cuello, tus lágrimas mojan suavemente mi piel y eso me eriza. Tengo que verte a los ojos, tengo que saber si quieres compartir no solo mis penas y alegrías, quiero saber si me quieres entregar toda tu vida.

- Pequeña.. –mi voz apenas es un murmullo-.. entonces, ¿me aceptarás de esta nueva forma dentro de tu vida? ¿Me permitirás ser tu pareja, tu compañero, tu novio, tu esposo.. la persona que más te adorará toda la vida?

Te separas de mí con tus preciosas gemas mirándome ilusionada.

- Claro que sí..! –y besas mis mejillas en muchas ocasiones y acaricias mis cabellos como si yo fuese un niño pequeño, con la efusividad que siempre te caracteriza. Te pones roja de repente al darte cuenta de mi sonrisa divertida. No pienses mal, no me burlo. Soy feliz por ser quien eres, por quien soy cuando estás tú cerca de mí.

- Creo que te has saltado la parte más importante.. –te digo apenas y tú agachas tu carita avergonzada, pero tus ojos se atreven a mirarme por un momento. Y en esa mirada te digo que soy inmensamente feliz.

De modo necesario, despego una de mis manos de tu cintura y con ella toco con suavidad tu barbilla para elevarla y que me mires.

- Así como tú eres me fascinas, ¿Sabes acaso?

Entonces esbozas una sonrisa. Todavía sientes pena, y me pregunto _Si te beso, ¿te molestarías?_

Parece que adivinas mis pensamientos. Tus ojos adquieren un brillo distinto. Tus labios se entreabren muy levemente. Cierras tus ojos con extrema suavidad.. entonces sé que voy a compartir contigo un momento memorable, el primer beso del príncipe a su pequeña, pero tú eres más que eso, tú eres mi vida, eres mi princesa.

Besarte.. con cuanto júbilo late mi corazón al unir mis labios a los tuyos. Sentir la suavidad y calidez de tu aliento.. es como si yo hubiese nacido tan sólo para vivir este momento….

…**es como si yo hubiese nacido tan sólo para vivir este momento.**


End file.
